


Sharing is Caring

by Perversions



Series: Shiro's Well Deserved Fuckation 2K18 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Crying During Sex, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Rough Sex, Shiro's Fuckation 2K18, Shiro's Fuckation Day Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Sequel to "Take My Big Cock."Keith wasn't about to let Hunk have all the fun in pleasuring Shiro, and Shiro knew this. But "sharing is caring", after all, and that's what Keith planned to do.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> if i don't write a shkunk piece, always assume that i'm dead. if i don't make it out alive, i want someone to continue on the perversions name. make me proud, bbies!

“Oh, _fuck!”_

Shiro reached back and dug his fingers into Hunk’s shoulder. Hunk held onto him tightly, peppering his neck with kisses. Shiro appreciated his help, but it did little to ground him from the immense pleasure that he was feeling. With Keith between his legs, lapping up at his loose hole and swallowing Hunk’s cum, how could he?

He rolled his hips along Keith’s face, trying to get his tongue deeper inside him. The things that Keith could do with his mouth. It was sinful and sweet all at once. Shiro would happily ride his face until he was nothing but a puddle. _Fuck,_ that was such an enticing idea. If he had the strength to convey these thoughts, he would have. But Hunk had happily fucked it out of him.

Shiro wasn’t about to complain about a good fuck.

“Keith… _Keith…!”_

“You like that, don’t you?” Keith asked. He peered up at Shiro from between his legs. Shiro liked how he looked like this, his chin dripping with cum and lube. More often then not he would kiss Keith until he was breathless. “You like it when I eat you out after your hole’s been abused and becomes a sloppy mess.”

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut and keened. Keith had such a way with words and it never failed to send him down into a spiral.

“Answer him, Shiro,” Hunk said behind him. His voice sounded deeper, huskier after fucking Shiro. “I want to know if you like it.”

Being tag-teamed was not what Shiro had in mind, but here they were. It was clear that neither of them had plans to relent any time soon. Keith returned to his task and continued to lick at Shiro’s hole. He couldn’t stop bucking his hips against his face. Already his cock was starting to harden. Shiro could never hold back the moment Keith started to get extra filthy.

“Yes!” Shiro shouted. There was no sense in being quiet any longer. He was sure that anyone who passed by his room had heard him. It wasn’t a secret that he and Keith liked to partake in some kinky things. Now Hunk was involved in the mix. They all might as well know that, as well. “I love it when you start eating me out after I’ve been fucked and filled so thoroughly…”

Keith chuckled. He dived his tongue deeper into Shiro’s loose hole. “I’m glad you do.”

Rearing back, Keith undid his belt and pants, lowering them down past his hips. Shiro knew it was only a matter of time before he was hard and ready to fuck him. He squirmed at the thought, wondering if he could really handle another fucking. Hunk had stretched him so good and he was a little sore from it.

But for Keith? For one more fuck?

What the hell?

Shiro spread his legs wider, giving Keith more room to work with. Hunk helped by hooking his hands under his knees, using his strength to hold him open.

Keith groaned at the look that lay before him. Shiro wondered just how he looked in his eyes. Licking his hand, Keith brought it down to his own dick and stroked himself a few times. His eyes continued to take every aspect of Shiro’s body in.

“Beautiful…” Keith muttered. “You’re so beautiful, Shiro. Doesn’t he look beautiful, Hunk?”

Hunk’s teeth were nibbling at Shiro’s ear. “He does. I’m always admiring how he looks.”

Shiro bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. It seemed unfair to be pinned down by two handsome men, “attacking” him with compliments. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle it for much longer. Keith enjoyed watching Shiro break down until he was red all over. His reactions weren’t always from sex.

 _“Oh—”_ Shiro gasped and screwed his eyes tightly shut. Keith’s cock was slipping into him slowly. There was no resistance after Hunk had fucked him open. His cock went deeper and _deeper_ into Shiro’s body until he bottomed out.

Keith tilted his head back, groaning to the ceiling. _“Fuck,_ you opened him so _well,_ Hunk…”

Hunk chuckled. “You flatter me. Shiro took it so well. It was like he was _made_ to take my cock. You’ve been keeping him all to yourself for too long. I think it’s time to share.”

It was Keith’s turn to chuckle. He leaned forward and pushed his tongue into Shiro’s open mouth. The kiss was so _dirty_ and Shiro _loved_ it. “Would you like that, Shiro?” he asked when he broke the kiss. “Would you like it if I and Hunk shared you?” Keith’s hips moved in small jerks against his body. “Do you think you can handle being split open by me and then even _wider_ by Hunk?”

 _Fuck,_ Shiro never realized how much he wanted that.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders. He rolled their hips together until tiny gasps left his own lips. _“Yes,”_ Shiro pleaded. “I’d _love_ that, Keith…” He moved his hips faster, trying to angle the dick inside him until it brushed against the best spot. “Keith, _please_ hurry up and fuck me…”

Keith cooed to him softly. He kissed along Shiro’s temple, a smile pressed against Shiro’s skin. “Anything that my baby wants.”

_Baby._

Keith could make Shiro cum with only his fingers if he kept calling him baby.

Shiro tilted his head back, sighing softly as Keith fucked into him. It started out as slow and careful thrusts as if Keith was trying to see how sore he was after Hunk was done with him. But his patience withered away, and he fucked _harder_ into Shiro, pressing him into Hunk’s chest with every thrust.

Even though he was sore, Shiro loved it when Keith got like this. When he took no regard for how Shiro was feeling and fucked into him like an animal in heat. He wondered if it was because his Galra instincts were kicking in. Maybe something deep in Keith’s biology told him to breed, breed, _breed_ and to fill him up until he was pregnant with his cubs. It was something that couldn’t happen, but sometimes Shiro could _imagine_ it.

He could imagine Keith fucking him from behind, running a hand over Shiro’s belly and soothing the worried cubs inside him. How wonderful it would be to have a part of Keith living and growing inside him.

“Hey, Shiro,” Hunk said. It gently pulled Shiro from his whirlpool of thoughts. Hunk kissed at Shiro’s neck and his hands ran up and down his chest. “Do you think you can handle us both?”

A chill ran up Shiro’s spine at the thought. Keith’s was above average but compared to Hunk’s size? Hunk’s size was _massive._ And he wanted Shiro to try them _both_ at the same time? He would be a fool if he passed that up. If he did, Shiro knew he would regret it for the rest of his life.

“Yes. _Yes,”_ Shiro said through clenched teeth. Keith fucked almost a little _too_ hard into him. “L-let me try… Let me try to take you both in.”

Keith stilled his hips until they were flushed together. He seemed to be hesitating with Shiro and Hunk’s decision. His eyes darted between them as he debated on what to do next. If he lingered too long on the decision, Shiro knew that he wouldn’t go along with it.

Pushing off Hunk’s chest, Shiro pulled Keith closer to him. His teeth nibbled at his ear as he held on tightly to Keith’s shuddering body. “I want it, Keith. I want you _both_ to split me wide open.”

If that didn’t entice him, then nothing would. Keith could get greedy and not share him sometimes.

It worked, though, and it didn’t take long for Keith to grip Shiro’s ass and lift him into his lap. Shiro held onto him tightly as he scooted back to give Hunk more room to move. It always amazed him to see how strong Keith was. He liked seeing the surprised look on their fellow paladin's faces when he easily lifted Shiro up.

“Go easy on him,” Keith whispered. “After the pounding you gave him, he won’t be able to walk after this.”

The bed shifted under Hunk’s weight as he moved. “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of him after we’re through.”

Shiro chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Hunk. “Do you promise?” He sucked in a breath as he felt Keith spread his cheeks wider, allowing Hunk to press the tip of his cock against his stretched hole.

“You know I do.”

His breath was knocked out of him as Hunk pushed into him slowly. Shiro was filled so _much._ It felt so good and his entire body shuddered when Hunk was seated completely inside him. He could hear them both whispering and cooing to him, but he could hardly focus on their words. Shiro’s attention was only on how they were filling him up and stretching him out.

“Baby,” Keith urged. He cupped Shiro’s face, forcing him to zero in on his voice. Hunk’s hands were hooked under Shiro’s thighs, keeping him upright for the two of them. “Baby, you got to tell us when you’re ready. Neither of us will move until you say so.”

Shiro’s nod was more of a jerk of his head. If he was of less sound mind, he would have urged them both to fuck him _now._ He knew better, though. Shiro knew that with both of their cocks inside him, he would need to adjust to their combined size before they could _really_ fuck him. Waiting was excruciating, though, and he wanted nothing more than for them to pound into him. They would know if he was uncomfortable, so Shiro had to wait it out.

He pressed his forehead against Keith’s collarbone and took deep breaths. Their cocks pulsed inside him and, every now and then, one of them would jerk their hips, trying to push deeper in. They were just as impatient as he was and Shiro couldn’t blame them. He waited long enough. He knew he could handle their size.

When he felt the dull ache of pain ease away, Shiro nodded his head. He gripped the back of Keith’s head and pulled him down for an open mouth kiss. Hunk whimpered behind him and he turned his head, giving him the same treatment that he had given Keith. “I’m ready,” Shiro whispered against Hunk’s lips.

Keith was the first one to move between the two of them. Hunk gripped the back of Shiro’s knees tightly, bracing him against his chest while Keith pulled out of him slowly. Only the tip was left in him and Shiro _still_ felt like he was being split down the middle. As Keith pushed back in, Hunk pulled out. It was a slow and easy rhythm, one that Shiro could ride along with and not feel overwhelmed by it all.

His ears were filled with their comforting whispers. They told him how good he was being, taking them both in his ass so well. Shiro shuddered when they told him how _tight_ he was and how good he felt wrapped around them. If he didn’t cum from their words alone, it would be a miracle. Their cocks felt so good, rubbing against his walls and assaulting his prostate. He didn’t think there was a moment when one of their cocks was brushing over it. It all felt so _good._

“More…” Shiro’s metal fingers dug into Keith’s shoulder and he tossed his human hand back to dig his nails into whatever piece of flesh he could grab of Hunk’s. “Give me more. I-I can take it…”

“Are you sure about that?” Hunk asked. He pressed himself harder into Shiro, chuckling as he gasped. “I don’t think you can handle what we’re giving you now, Shiro.”

A curse left Shiro’s lips and he ground down on their cocks as best as he could. It was cruel and unusual punishment for them to tease him like this. They knew how long that Shiro had wanted this. The number of times that he had talked to Keith about it would have made a nun blush.

Right now, they were in control. It wasn’t just Keith—Hunk had a say in what happened between them and how fast they wanted. Keith wouldn’t increase the pace unless Hunk said it was okay. Shiro was going to lose his _mind_ at a pace like this.

“Why don’t you keep begging, Shiro?” Keith asked, quietly. He stilled his hips, pressing himself deep into Shiro. Hunk was the only one moving, thrusting slowly in and out of him. “Hunk told me he liked to imagine how you would beg him to fuck you faster. He’s already heard you once—why don’t you let him hear you again?”

Shiro licked his lips. If it was noise that Hunk wanted to hear, then that was what he was going to get.

He ran his hands up and down Hunk’s arms, pressing his back against his chest. “Hunk, _please,”_ Shiro begged. Shiro turned his head until he could press his lips against the underside of Hunk’s jaw. “I’ve been so good today, haven’t I…? You fucked me so _good_ and _hard_ earlier, and I want it again.”

“Is that so, baby?” Hunk asked.

 _Fuck,_ Shiro never thought that it would sound so good coming from Hunk. _“Yes!_ Hunk, please, please, _please_ fuck me like before. I-I need it from you both, just— _please!”_

Hunk turned his head and kissed along his temple, Keith leaned forward to kiss and suck his neck. There was a silent exchange that happened between them and things clicked into pace.

All Shiro could do was cling to the two bodies sandwiching him, riding on their cocks as they fucked into him harder and faster. Their pace was frantic and uneven at first, but they found something that worked for them.

There wasn’t a second where Shiro wasn’t filled up with a cock and he _loved_ it. The way they stroked his walls, how his cock rubbed against Keith’s abs, how his prostate was assaulted, _everything._ His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he wasn’t aware of how much he was screaming, but he could feel how raw his throat was getting.

How _long_ had it been since he had a fuck like this? It had to be back within the Garrison, back when Shiro was looking for a quick fuck from _anyone._ With Keith and Hunk fucking him like experts, he wouldn’t _need_ anyone else. If Keith wanted this to happen again, then he would allow it. Shiro would do _anything_ to feel this pleasure over and over again.

His hand shook as he brought it down to his cock. Shiro tried to arch into his own touch, but it was hard when he had hands pinning him down.

“You look so good like this, Shiro,” Keith commented. He kissed at Shiro’s collarbone, biting down to leave a mark. “I wish we could keep you like this. So pliant and open, ready to take our cocks whenever we please.”

Shiro whined and stroked himself faster, twisting his wrist as he neared the top. _“Keith…!”_

Keith chuckled. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He groaned and pummeled into Shiro faster, losing pace with Hunk. “You would look so beautiful, too—all sweaty and covered in cum, begging for me or Hunk to fill you up.”

He knew that Keith wasn’t going to last much longer. From experience, Shiro knew that he wouldn’t talk dirty this frequently if he wasn’t close. He wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Shiro whispered to him to cum, to fill him up so that Hunk could fuck his sloppy wet hole.

That was enough for Keith to cum. He pressed in deep, filling Shiro up with such a heat that forced him to cum as well.

Keith leaned against Shiro. They struggled to catch their breath and Hunk was kind enough to wait for them. Shiro shuddered as Keith’s limp cock left his ass. A trickle of cum followed him, but Shiro clenched around Hunk’s cock. He was desperate to keep it within him. What he wanted more than anything was to feel full of their cocks and cum.

When Keith finally pulled away and lay across the bed, Hunk lowered Shiro’s legs. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed at his shoulders. Shiro shuddered at the touch and pressed back against him. It didn’t matter that he was sensitive from cumming just moments before. He was ready for _more._

“You’re all mine now, Shiro,” Hunk said in a husky voice. “Are you ready for it?”

Shiro whimpered and spread his legs wider. _“Yes!”_

Hunk fucked into him harder, slipping his own legs between Shiro. He had never been so _deep_ inside him before and it felt _amazing._ Shiro felt like he was losing a part of himself, lost within the tide of pleasure. If this is how it always felt, then he never wanted to leave. He was content to stay put and be fucked open by him for the rest of his life if he could.

“H-Hunk…” Shiro whispered. “Hunk—Hunk, oh _fuck,_ please. Fuck me… Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…!”

Keith sat up and smiled at Shiro. “I’ve never heard you beg like this before, Shiro. You never get like this when _I’m_ fucking you.” He faked a sniffle. “I don’t know if I should be offended or not.”

Shiro sobbed and hung his head. His entire body was shuddering from overstimulation. Right now, his cock was twitching in a poor attempt of becoming hard again. It was too much too soon. Shiro knew that he wouldn’t be hard again and he _certainly_ wasn’t going to be able to cum. That didn’t mean that his body wasn’t going to try as he rode the waves of Hunk fucking him.

“You feel so good like this, Shiro,” Hunk whispered in his ear. “You’re such a good boy, getting fucked so beautifully by me… This ass of yours is practically sucking me in, it’s so greedy.”

A sob wracked his body and Shiro tried to curl up as a phantom orgasm ripped through him. The pleasure was like a hurricane that smashed through him. His cock couldn’t produce anything to show that he cummed, but he could feel the telltale signs of it. Even with nothing else to give, it still felt _amazing._

Behind him, Hunk continued to fuck his tightening body until he reached the threshold himself. He filled Shiro up with a ferocious heat that had him shuddering. It all felt so good that Shiro started to cry. Hunk soothed him, running a hand up and down his stomach and kissing his neck. It helped him, but he could hear himself begging to be placed on the bed.

Hunk did so after pulling out of him. He laid them both across the bed, wrapping an arm around Shiro’s waist. Keith took over Shiro’s other side and kissed his shoulders. They were whispering kind and caring words to him. Each one brought him slowly down to the present until he was aware of everything around him.

Shiro sighed and reached out to pat Keith’s thigh. He did the same to Hunk’s thigh, giving it a friendly squeeze. “Thank you for this…”

“Did you enjoy that, Shiro?” Keith asked. He pressed himself closer to Shiro, wanting to be close to warm him up.

“I did… I really did,” Shiro whispered.

“Are you sure?” Hunk asked. “If it was too much, you can tell us.”

Shiro shook his head. He tried to turn over so that he could see Hunk, but Hunk had a firm grip around his waist. “No, it was fine. I _loved_ it.”

Keith leaned forward so that he could kiss him. “I’m glad you did.” His fingers danced over Shiro’s chest. He created nonsensical patterns and it was a pleasant feeling. “Since you enjoyed it so much, do you want to do this again? It doesn’t have to happen often, but if you want Hunk to join us every now and then, I wouldn’t object.”

That was an interesting idea. Shiro didn’t _dislike_ what happened between them. He enjoyed it immensely and he was glad that he finally had a chance to fuck Hunk. To have a chance to do it again? And for Keith to join them?

“Only if Hunk is okay with it.” Shiro reached back and gave Hunk’s ass a playful slap. “What do you say, big guy? You think you’ll be willing to join us in another sexy romp?”

Hunk laughed. “Are you kidding? I’ll be more than happy to join you two whenever you want me.”

Keith chuckled. “I’m glad we could agree on something.” He pressed himself closer to Shiro even though it was virtually impossible. “Let’s get some rest, though. I have a feeling I’d be ready for another round in a couple of hours. You, Hunk?”

“I think I might be ready for that.”

Shiro couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> this is *chef kisses*, if i do say so myself. let shiro get stuffed full of cocks, people. shiro can be just as much of a cumslut as any of the other characters. who cares if he's big? let him get full of cum. (this goes for hunk, too, people.)
> 
> talk dirty to me on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions), and come see the dirty stuff on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/).


End file.
